bleachfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Nemu Kurotsuchi/Archive 1
Fairly Large Chest? ....um when did She has a fairly large chest, as she was easily able to forcibly smuther Uryū Ishida till unconsciousness, while bending over him happen exactly? - either anime episode bleach 200 or bleach 201 It's implied in Chapter 307, I know that much, but I don't follow the anime enough to the episode. Kamikage 02:18, 22 June 2009 (UTC) It's the 200th. --[[User:WhiteArmor|'WhiteArmor']] (Talk) 21:19, April 6, 2010 (UTC) Perversion This should probably be mentioned, especially since its popped up more than once. For example, during the Women's association meeting to design the new cellphones, her design was...well, it was blurred out due to obscenity, but it appeared to be a "pleasure" design. Then there's the whole thing after Syazel.Glorious CHAOS! 03:20, September 24, 2009 (UTC) What other incident of perversion do you have? Because that's the only one I can think of and even there Nanao was the one who thought it was perverted and Nanao isn't exactly an unbiased judge being the most prudish character we have encounter so far in Bleach. Tinni 03:27, September 24, 2009 (UTC) :The method Mayuri used to revive her after fighting Syazel - the one that made all the bystanders blush and feel squicky. That was pretty clearly perverted as well. It's almost certainly a function of her being Mayuri's toy and subject to his insane whims and designs, but it's a recurring part of her character.Glorious CHAOS! 03:56, September 24, 2009 (UTC) ::Yeah, no. That's gone into the realm of speculation. We don't know what Mayuri did to her, Ishida and Renji just thought naughty thoughts. So no, the perversion bit will not go into her profile. Tinni 06:28, September 24, 2009 (UTC) Profile Picture Update Since the current one is seemingly from the SS arc, I think Nemu's profile pic is due an update. It is very hard to get decent shots of her, though. These are from Ep240 (Gegetsuburi's dissection). I think A is alright, B has the drill arm in it, which I think takes away from it. C is the best, imo, but it is from an odd angle and her arm is reaching towards the viewer. Anyway, that's all I can find for her atm. --Yyp 23:10, November 30, 2009 (UTC) I like A. But C is good too. Tinni 23:18, November 30, 2009 (UTC) I think that either A or C would work best out of the 3 possibilities that are given. And it is a shame that there are not so many decent shots of Nemu compared to other characters. --Mr. N 07:24, December 1, 2009 (UTC) I'd say C, if any. I'm sad to say this, but each image has some sort of fault with it. Though, if I find something better, I'll put it up. Chances are small that I can find something better in this arc though, since Nemu is barely shown at all. I might have to go back the the Hueco Mundo arc if I want to find something better. Arrancar109 15:37, December 1, 2009 (UTC) I wouldn't mind C if there was a way to crop her arm out of it. It looks weird. I prefer A because it's the least awkward of the three. Shame that it's so hard to get decent pics of some of the characters. Twocents 17:00, December 1, 2009 (UTC) Yup, she's treated pretty much as a background character. We'll probably have to settle for something that's not quite as good as the more prominent characters are getting. C shows more details than the others, but the angle is unfortunate. It looks weird because she was attacking the much taller Omeada with her drill arm in that shot. I'll see if I can crop her arm out, but I'm not sure if it will look alright when I'm done with it. --Yyp 17:10, December 1, 2009 (UTC) :Best I can managed with it. I had to chop off bits on both sides to keep it balanced out, so it's a lot skinnier than before. It is still a bit odd with her shoulders pointing in a different direction to her head, but that's as good as it gets, I'm afraid. --Yyp 17:20, December 1, 2009 (UTC) Yep, go for the cropped version. It's much better. Arrancar109 17:55, December 1, 2009 (UTC) I've put it up. But if anyone comes across a better picture or other alternatives, feel free to add them here. --Yyp 21:16, December 1, 2009 (UTC) Ability Increase? Sorry if this request sucks, but I am wondering if Nemu should have a bit more in some abilities, like Chemistry expert. Since she is esentially a clone of Mayuri, wouldn't she have the same skill in Chemistry as he does? Sorry if this is poorly explained or something, (As I am starting to attempt to get more active in this community) but I am wondering if she can get an increase in her abilities since she does have the same talent as Mayuri in some cases (since they are the same genetically) Muffin Shota 02:24, February 21, 2010 (UTC) I think you maybe misinformed. Nemu is not his biological daughter in any way, or even a clone of any type. She is a mix of Artificial Soul and Gigai technology and their pseudo-daughter/father relationship is largely due to the fact that he "created" her. As for the other part her abilities are correct, they are exactly what they have either been shown or said to be within the series. We cannot assume or give her any ability that has not been shown or stated to have. [[User:Salubri|'Salubri']] [[User talk:Salubri|(Talk)]] 03:17, February 21, 2010 (UTC) :Actually, she does share his blood. So they are biologically related. In addition, they share all hobbies and taste in food. That being said, skill does not carry through blood. So even if she was partially the clone of Mayuri, she would not necessarily have his exact skills. Meaning that we can't increase the list of her skills until we know more. [[User:Tinni|'Tinni']] (Talk) 03:30, February 21, 2010 (UTC) She has his blood that doesn't make her his daughter biologically. If you transfused your blood into someone that doesn't mean your then related. There would have to be some natural or scientific process that makes them biological. That blood part is the only thing mentioned but her body is artificial as is the soul inhabiting it. So yes she does contain a portion of him inside her but she is a creation There is no basis that having the same blood makes one like the same things as another with the same exact blood. That can just as easily be her copying the mannerisms of the only one closest to her, its complete loyalty and emulation. [[User:Salubri|'Salubri']] [[User talk:Salubri|(Talk)]] 03:44, February 21, 2010 (UTC) :: Salubri you have a good point, but i was using what Tinni said in the wrong context, but thank you both for answering my question Muffin Shota 03:59, February 21, 2010 (UTC) Hair Colour Hi, I'm new to the site and I don't really know how the discussion page works but anyways, Nemu's hair colour. On the article it says her hair colour is black but it doesn't really look like that colour. To me it looks like a dark purple colour so...is that something we could change? Lucazke 05:13, February 21, 2010 (UTC) Artbooks drawn by Tite Kubo depict her having black hair in the manga. Check the Anime Policy, the manga is the primal source for everything, including hair colors. The anime tends to make minimal differences for those who have black hair in the manga (Nemu, Kaien Shiba, Hisagi, Soifon, Ishida, Hanataro, etc) and give them various hues of dark blue and purple to make them stand out as different, but in the manga, they all have black hair. Lia Schiffer 07:04, February 21, 2010 (UTC) Ahh...Ok. I don't really get to see those artbooks and the in manga you can't really tell what is what colour lol. It's would be great though if they all had a different dark hair colour. It would make more sense with "bleach" title. lol Lucazke 07:38, February 21, 2010 (UTC) She's saying that the artbooks, ones that Kubo, creator of all things Bleach made, have info saying her hair is black, so they have to use that info. the order for which info they use goes like this: *1st - manga and artbooks are considered "canon" material, meaning that it is part of the main plotline, they use them for info since that was the original source of the data. *2nd - episodes based of of the manga chapters are also "canon", but they came second so there still considered a second source of info not a primary one. *3rd - anime fillers are considered "non-canon", containing nothing important to the main plotline, therefore the are used only for info on filler arc material and nothing else. --[[User:WhiteArmor|'WhiteArmor']] (Talk) 21:15, April 6, 2010 (UTC) Expert at Hakuda? Since when is Nemu a Hakuda Expert? I mean, Uryu just suppossed that she used hand to hand combat because she dont carries a Zanpakuto, but that is just a opinion. Has Nemu really displayed any hand to hand combat skill?--Kind-Hearted-One (talk) 21:00, October 4, 2010 (UTC) The expert designation is given to anybody that clearly relies more on hand to hand combat than Zanjutsu. We have no reason to believe that Uryu's analysis was incorrect. [[User:Mohrpheus|'Mohrpheus']] (Talk) 22:51, October 4, 2010 (UTC) We have neither a reason to believe it was, and supposing that she is an expert is by far much more speculative thant supposing she is not.Kind-Hearted-One (talk) 14:32, October 5, 2010 (UTC) Shunpo Hey would it be alright list her in some kind of shunpo class like practitioner or expert.Do to the fact that she was able to get herself and Mayuri away unharmed from Bambietta's Reishi bombs. Naruto 45 (talk) 20:58, July 23, 2014 (UTC) :Hm, works for me. She clearly has some level of superhuman speed going on here.--Xilinoc (talk) 21:17, July 23, 2014 (UTC) :but which one I would lead to expert. She was carrying Mayuri and one of the reasons Sajin is an expert is due to him keeping Momo for being hit by the bombs. Naruto 45 (talk) 21:26, July 23, 2014 (UTC) :It would stand to reason that she is an expert at it. She has been shown on various occasion to move at a level that would be nothing less then expert.-- Alright, I went and made the necessary changes. Closing time.--Xilinoc (talk) 06:09, July 27, 2014 (UTC)